The invention relates to a vehicle brake, having a housing and a brake piston arranged therein, which piston acts upon a friction element and is displaceable by means of a rotationally drivable spindle/nut arrangement arranged coaxially with the central axis of the brake piston into an actuating position, in which the brake piston presses the friction element against a rotor of the vehicle brake, wherein the spindle is secured against rotation and is moved by means of a rotation of the spindle nut in a translatory manner along the central axis either into abutment against the brake piston or away from the brake piston in dependence upon the direction of rotation. A similar, also hydraulically actuable vehicle brake is known from European Patent EP 0 996 560 B1.
Vehicle brakes of the described type may be used as a service brake and also as a hand brake—also known as a parking brake—because by means of the spindle/nut arrangement the brake piston may be displaced mechanically into a position, in which it presses a friction lining of the brake against a brake disk or brake drum. The rotary driving of the spindle/nut arrangement that is required for this purpose is effected as a rule in a motorized manner, for example by means of an electric motor. If the vehicle brake is additionally also hydraulically actuable, then service braking operations are implemented conventionally by applying hydraulic pressure, which is supplied to the vehicle brake from an associated hydraulic vehicle brake system.